Birthday Challenges
by mihaelak22
Summary: Freddie will get either birthday sweetness or birthday ass kicking haha ...find out guys...


**AU: Hi guys. I recently started school and have not enough time to write but I hope you like this :)Freddie's birthday is just randomly choosen date :)**

**Sam's point of view**

It was very special day. It was 5th of November. But not just any regular 5th of November. It was Freddie's birthday. I got really early that day. I made fresh orange juice, nice smelling coffee and really tasty pancakes.

I was just starting to make his birthday cake when I heard the door of his room being opened and then closed. By his footsteps I could say he was coming closer and closer down the hallway. He passed by the kitchen not even bothering to say 'good morning' or to acknowledge I was there all covered in flavour and cream. To be honest that was mean. I thought something may have happened. I tried to call him countless times but he wouldn't pick up his phone. Now that was really cruel. Which normal guy would leave his best friend alone when she made him special breakfast for his birthday?

The time flew. I had the breakfast myself. I had all day to go shopping and prepare a special dinner. I lit up some candles, made his favourite dish, set his birthday present on his bed and I was very proud of me for doing all of this in less than three hours.

I had time to put on a nice lace sky blue dress with sparkles on the straps and to straighten my hair really smoothly. By the time I was ready it was already 6:30 and since it was Saturday I spent the whole day at the apartment we were sharing. I thought he would be at home by ten o'clock but I was so wrong.

* * *

By 11:30 I was nervously switching the TV channels. The remote felt how mad I was in the actual meaning. I was getting more and more furious with each second. I put my head on the fluffy pillows and closed my eyes to calm down a little bit. I guess I had fallen asleep because some time later I was woken up by the sound of the front door. I looked at the clock. It was around 3 a.m. Freddie has crossed the line this time.

"Where have you been all day Benson!?" I asked with obvious anger in my voice.

"Sam, I thought you're sleeping by now. Why are you awake?" he asked as calmly as ever.

"I waited for you all day. Answer my question!" I demanded rising my voice a little bit.

"I was out with the guys. We were celebrating." He said calmly.

"Celebrating with them? What about celebrating your birthday with me? With your best friend?" I asked feeling hot tears in my eyes.

"You never showed any interest in celebrating my birthday along with me when we're not in the middle of huge party." He screamed at my face. His eyes were also watery.

"Well maybe I changed?"

"How did you change? You are the same selfish as always."

"That same selfish made you breakfast, bought you the whole Galaxy wars collection, made you your favourite dish and put on that stupid dress to impress you. But you will never see that I care about you." I said through my tears and ran to my room.

Freddie followed me. He grabbed me by the arm and turned me so I was facing him.

"Leave me! You said enough. You don't love me. I got it! There is no need of more words. Please!" I said still crying but he didn't loosen his grip even a little.

"Who said I don't love you?" he asked. I looked at his warm eyes. I got so lost in them. It was like I was swimming into chocolate sea.

"You did?"

"No, I didn't. I said you are selfish but I never said I don't love you."

"You…Do you know how I felt when you didn't even said good morning today?" I started screaming again and managed to escape his grip. "Do you know how I felt when I was waiting for you all night and at the end you didn't even call me to say you were getting home late?"

"You think you are the only one who's hurt here?" he shouted back "Do you know how I felt all this time watching you go out with other guys who never really cared about you?"

He was angry like never before. This was a new side of him I never knew it existed.

"Do you know how I felt not being able to do that?" he pushed me to the nearest wall and kissed me.

I was shocked at first but soon I responded to his kiss. I snaked my hands around his neck. I felt his go down from my waist down to both my tights and in one move he lifted me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. We broke the kiss for oxygen. He looked in my eyes and then kissed me again. He carried me into my room and laid me on my bed falling on top of me. He started moving without breaking the kiss. I liked that.

My legs were still around him. I pushed him away just when he bit my lower lip. He looked at me confused. I took the straps of my dress and slid them down my shoulders. He smiled and kissed me moving from my lips down to my neck.

"Happy Birthday!" I whispered. He was biting and sucking on my collarbone. He continued to go down and down with each kiss. He pulled his shirt over his head too. I traced my finger down his perfectly formed abs. He kept on kissing and sucking me everywhere. I had hickeys all over my body. But I wasn't against him making some more on certain places.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of soft lips on me.

"Good morning" Freddie said and slipped his hand up and down my back a couple of times.

I turned around to face him. He was also lying on his belly and was smiling like little kid with lollypop.

I looked at his bare body. He had scratches all over him.

"Did I do that?" I asked biting my lip.

"I guess you really enjoyed it last night." He laughed.

"Well yeah I did."

"You know I am 23 now. Don't I deserve a present?"

"Maybe you do? If you are good boy you will get a lot of presents." I said kissing him on the lips.

"I was talking about the Galaxy wars collection you mentioned last night"

I slapped him on the chest and he laughed.

"I don't think you are hard because of the stupid collection I bought you." I said pressing my chest on him.

"No! I'm hard because of the hot naked girl I have here." He said. He was really hard. And that turned me on.

"Am I only a hot naked girl to you?" I asked kinda sad that I was only that to him.

"No. You are my hot naked best friend that I love and that I want no to be mad at me" he said kissing me making sure I got the message.

"Who said I am mad at you?" I kissed him again. I moved on top of him and started to straddle him.

At least we didn't break anything in the fight we had the previous night. Well we almost broke the bed but that's another question.


End file.
